A conventional vertical-type centrifugal juicer, for example, Korean Registered Patent No. 1013504, includes a screw structure through which the object fed for juice extraction such as fruits or vegetables is cut, transferred, crushed, and squeezed. The screw structure is provided inside a drum, and includes a juice extracting net by which juice is extracted during the process where the object for juice extraction passes through between the juice extraction net and the drum due to the rotation of the screw assembly. The extracted juice desirable for consumption is discharged separately from residue through respective outlets after being gathered separately at the base of the drum. In some cases, the juice extracting net may not be provided in the screw assembly, and may be provided additionally in between the drum and the screw assembly.
However, in the conventional juicer screw, the juice extracting net is included in the screw assembly, or provided between the drum and the screw assembly. Subsequent to completing the juice extraction, the user wishes to wash the residue stuck in between the drum and juice extracting net, but in order to do so, the screw assembly must be taken out, overturned, and washed by putting a hand inside, which not only makes comprehensive washing difficult, but also makes the task cumbersome.
Furthermore, a variety of preferences may exist based on whether the user requires only extracted juice as is with the conventional juicer, or also requires residue used in smoothies or milkshakes, or in cases where garlic is chopped using a juicer, and the conventional juicer cannot satisfy such various preferences.